


Like A Revolutionary

by BiancaCastafarina



Category: Tintin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaCastafarina/pseuds/BiancaCastafarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SLASH warning! Tintin makes a deal with General Alcazar. Rough sex follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tintin

The jungle of San Theodoros

April 1974

 

I could tell instantly that he had changed.

Roberto Ramón Alcazar, commonly known as General Alcazar, was no longer the stiff, formal, stout image of a dictator I had met about six years ago when he had gained power in San Theodoros for the first time. I had been a naive young lad of nineteen, gotten drunk before stepping in front of a similarly inebriated firing squad, allegedly screaming "Long live General Alcazar, bless his cotton socks!" I had no recollection of the event but it had soon turned into some kind of legend. But I did remember General Alcazar very well. He had made me a colonel, and it'd been the first time I had actually felt like an adult.

That was long past, and the General had changed. Years of hiding in the jungle had transformed him into a tanned, lean survival warrior who actually looked younger than before. If my guesses were accurate he was now in his mid- to late thirties, but it was hard to tell. At first glance, when I had jumped into his truck, I had barely recognized him. It was his voice with the heavy Spanish accent, hoarse from years of smoking, that finally gave him away.

But he still had the same five o'clock shadow that he'd had as president back then. And those large hands with the dark hairs on their back. Those things I had noticed even as a boy-colonel. But back then I had been way too inexperienced to understand why I found them so attractive; and way too shy to even consider how it would feel to get close to a man - a real one who felt like a man, looked like one, smelled like one - all those things I didn't have, things I wasn't. Even now at 25, I was the same round-faced, smooth-skinned pretty boy, but I had acquired a lot more confidence over the years.

And here was an opportunity.

I knocked at the door of the jungle hut. "Enter", a gruff voice commanded.

I stepped inside and there stood General Alcazar, wearing a pink apron and wiping dishes dry. "Ah, it's you, _amigo mio_. C'mon in."

"I'm not disturbing?"

"Alcazar, the dishes", Peggy shouted from the back of the hut.

"I'll continue soon, _palomita mia_ ", he responded, taking off the apron and lighting a cigar. "Sit down, hombre... What's bringing you here?"

We heard some rustling from the corner, then cursing from Peggy. I looked around, seeing her fumble with the cables of the TV set in the back of the little house. "Piece of shit's not working", she announced angrily. "Damn generator must have given up the ghost again. I'll have it checked out." Leaving a heavy trail of cheap perfume she stomped out of the hut, slamming the door closed behind her.

I sat down at the bare wooden table opposite Alcazar. "What if it would be possible to cure your Picaros of their drunkenness? We may have a way."

"That's impossible, _amigo_." He sighed.

How well it suited him, that sad, brooding expression.

"But theoretically, if you actually managed to cure them... I'd give you a third of the gold reserves from the Banco de la Nación. Or, let's say, a quarter..."

"There _is_ a way to cure the Picaros' drinking habit, and I'll take care of that", I said. "But I don't want money. Not a single centavo."

"Ah, really? Then what do you want?"

"I want your promise that you'll carry out your revolution without bloodshed. No reprisals or executions or anything of that sort-"

"What?" he interrupted me, almost dropping his cigar. He got up from his chair, stepping right in front of me.

That was his aggressive, alpha-male look at its finest, I thought and wondered if he had any idea how attractive he was.

Poking a finger into my sternum, he said "You're completely crazy! Or a traitor who should be shot at once!"

Secretly thrilled to see him so aggressive, I maintained a calm face. "No, General - you're forgetting that I'm a former boy scout from Europe; I was raised with Pacifist ideas. There's no such thing as executions or death penalty where I come from so I'm opposed to those things, it's just a matter of personal values. And why would I be a traitor, offering you my help with your revolution? Consider that. You won't be able to accomplish your mission with a bunch of drunkards."

His face was still close to mine, and his finger hadn't moved. He seemed deep in thought. Gently I placed my hand on his, feeling how warm - and indeed, quite hairy - it was, pushing it away from me. "It's quite simple", I said, "you have my promise that I'll cure your men of their drinking habit, if you promise me-"

"No bloodshed? But, Tintin, that's impossible!" he shouted. "Absolutely impossible!" I could feel his warm breath on my face - it smelled of cigar tobacco.

"Well, if you give me that promise, there's one more thing I can offer you."

"Ah, yes?" He raised an eyebrow.

My heart was pounding. This was so daring - I had absolutely no idea how he'd respond to this crazy offer of mine so I would have to test the waters.

"I'm not sure if it's your cup of tea, though", I said, leaning forward a little so that my face was even closer to his.

Suddenly reminded that he was still standing menacingly in front of me, he sat down again, pulling his chair a little closer to mine. "What is it?" he said impatiently.

"It's all a young lad like me has to offer." I put one hand on his knee. Time to be less formal. "Alcazar, if you don't know what I mean... let me show you. You'll like it."

He stared at me, his blank expression hard to read. Did he understand?

Next step - more directness. I caressed his knee. "General, I know what a man like you needs. And I'm offering you exactly that."

His cheeks had reddened, and he'd forgotten about his cigar. "You..." he began, raising a finger.

 _Crumbs!_ He was angry. Damn it. It had been a stupid idea; and I was a stupid boy, having insulted him by assuming he would readily share his bed with another male. Quickly I got up from my chair. "I'm sorry, General. Obviously it's nothing you'd ever want... I should have known. Let's forget about it." I walked towards the door. "My apologies for the intrusion."

"Wait!" He jumped up, and just as I was going to open the door, he stepped in front of me, shoving me towards the wall, facing me. He placed both his hands onto the wall so that my head was between them.

Surprised, I stood there, between the wall and the General who was suddenly so close to me, our bodies almost touching. Again I felt his breath on my face. It went a little faster.

"Say it again, lad", he commanded. The cigar was gone. "What are you offering?"

"I..." My knees were a little weak, and my heartbeat faster than before. I could smell him, sweat and cigar smoke, so irresistibly male. The top button of his shirt was open and I caught a glimpse of dark chest hair. _Oh Jesus_. A familiar tingling in my pants. Like a schoolboy I found it impossible to suppress an erection.

"I... I meant...", I stuttered, "that if you promise not to execute anyone... you can have me."

 _Dear God_ , how _manly_ his face looked up close. The rough stubble and the strong square jaw made him look like the star of some action movie. _Keep your composure, Tintin, don't swoon now!_

He took a deep breath, then touched my face, letting one hand carefully trail along my cheek, my chin and neck. "I can have you..." It was a statement rather than a question.

I took his hand into mine, deliberately slowly guiding his fingers along my lips. My gaze was locked into his.

His fingertips felt hard and calloused on my lips. I stuck out my tongue, slowly licking them. I heard him sharply suck in breath and he opened his mouth, but said nothing.

They tasted salty, his fingers, and I focused on just one, licking its entire length and then closing my mouth around the tip, sucking lightly. All the time I looked into his eyes.

"Oh Tintin", he said, voice low and hoarse.

Yes, oh, yes. I had him! It was a crazy feeling, this mix of triumph and lust. "Yes, General", I said, "let's have fun."

He grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the wall, leaning forward to kiss me. His lips met mine; demandingly and forcefully he thrust his tongue into my mouth. It was so wet, so thrillingly wild and rough. I felt his stubble on my face, more exciting than irritating, and tasted tobacco on his tongue.

I was getting more aroused and my jeans became uncomfortably tight. As if that wasn't enough, he pushed his thigh between my legs, forcing them apart while kissing me.

He pressed his own body against mine, his thigh firmly in my crotch. I moaned softly into his mouth, rocking against him as far as the lack of space would allow.

Feeling encouraged, I tore one hand free from his grip, reaching behind him to squeeze his butt that I had so often looked at. It felt firm and round in those military-style cargo pants.

" _Madre de Dios_ , boy, you really need some." His voice was a hoarse whisper. He roughly kissed my neck, and finally let my other wrist free as well so he could open my jeans.

He was aroused as well; I could feel his erection against me, hard and big through the fabric of his pants. "I want you", I whispered.

"Not specific enough... Tell me what you want."

"I want..." My hand went to the bulge in his pants, feeling it. "Your cock. Inside me." Never before had I actually said such a thing, and I felt my face blush.

Swiftly reaching under my arms and legs, General Alcazar lifted me up - so suddenly that for a moment I thought I was flying. He carried me towards the field bed in the back of the hut and with a grunt half dropped, half laid me down onto it. The small bed creaked.

While I sat on that bed, half dizzy with desire and half amazed at how strong he was, he hastily pushed the table in front of the door to keep it locked. Then he grabbed something from a wooden banana box near the bed - it was a small jar of vaseline. Quickly he knelt on the bed next to me, unbuckling his belt. "Get naked", he said, but he didn't need to tell me that - I was already undressing, my fingers trembling with excitement. Oh God, this wasn't really happening, was it?

When I was fully naked - he stared at me hungrily, his gaze taking in everything - he leaned over me, supporting himself on his elbows next to my head, and again we were face to face.

"Take your shirt off", I said, fumbling with the buttons. He did so, and I held my breath as I finally saw that yes, he indeed looked as _hot_ as I had imagined: a generous amount of wiry dark hair covering a tanned, muscular upper body. Fascinated, I touched him and discovered a line of hair leading down his stomach, into his half-open pants. I reached forward, pulling his pants out of the way, freeing his erection. He moaned when I closed my hand around it, and I stroked it, wanting to feel more of it. It felt hot and hard in my grip, and the tip was moist with pre-cum.

Impatiently, he pushed my legs further apart, and reached for the vaseline jar.

"Wait, General", I panted. "Wait!"

"What?"

"Your promise...! Promise me that you'll allow no bloodshed during your revolution. No executions...!"

"I promise", he said, coating fingers of one hand with vaseline. "Now... what do you want?"

"I told you, I want you!"

"To do what?" His fingers slid between my buttocks, pushing against my entrance.

"Take me", I demanded, greedily embracing him, pulling him closer to me.

"Not specific enough." He let his hand linger, teasing me without actually sliding inside.

" _Fuck me_!"

"Yeah." His voice was raspy with desire. Instantly he pushed one lubricated finger into me and I gasped at the sudden stretch.

"Yes, yes", I uttered.

He entered a second finger. "You like it rough?"

"Yes", I half moaned, half shouted.

"Then I shall fuck you like... like..." He searched for words, "... a fucking revolutionary!" Kneeling on the bed, he positioned himself between my invitingly spread-open thighs, pushing his hardness against me. I found it hard to relax, being tense with tingling lust.

I felt his hands under my bottom as he lifted me up, apparently effortlessly, and couldn't hold back a cry as he forced his way inside me. He was so big that it was a little painful, but I was so overwhelmed with pleasure and, strangely, triumph, that I wrapped my legs around him at once, enabling him to go deeper.

Digging my fingernails into his back, I whimpered and gasped as he started to move inside me. "Yes... yes...! Harder!"

I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation of his thrusts hitting that sensitive spot inside me that made me shudder and tingle with pleasure. I felt his hot breath on my naked skin, then he reached between our sweaty bodies with one hand, finding my erection and stroking it.

Oh God, oh God, this felt amazing. I moaned as I felt his experienced grip around my most sensitive area. Then he continued thrusting, moving more forcefully.

Opening my eyes again, I could see him above me, his half-long hair tousled and moist with sweat; his face reddened and tense from the arousal and effort. He was working hard, driving me closer to the edge.

"Oh, Alcazar!"

One hard, deep thrust - it almost hurt.

"Yes", I shouted.

I couldn't resist, reaching down with my own hand to touch myself. I was losing the battle between holding back and enjoying it, and letting go. All the built-up tension in my body demanded immediate release. "I can't... I can't... anymore!"

The flimsy bed, unused to such rough treatment, rocked and creaked.

Breathing heavily onto my skin, he spoke. "You like that... eh? ... You like it rough?"

"Yes, yes" I gasped.

"Be quiet... they'll hear you!"

"It's you! You're... making me... scream!"

He paused, panting. "I'm gonna come."

I just nodded, unable to keep it back any longer myself. Again, a hard thrust, and I finally allowed myself to let go. I cried out as something seemed to explode behind my eyes, like fireworks in my brain, and there it was, the intense feeling of relief overwhelming my entire body.

Exhausted, I let go of him, dropping my arms onto the bed, and I felt a strange twitching as he came inside me. Through my half-closed eyes I still caught a glimpse of his face before he let himself fall onto the bed next to me.

Too tired to think with my clouded mind, I barely noticed my own sticky semen on my stomach. My entire body felt hot and sweaty, my backside hurt, and I stayed on the bed for a while, still breathing heavily.


	2. Chapter 2

General Alcazar

The jungle of San Theodoros

April 1974

I wanted him again. Like yesterday.

And to have him again I would have done anything _. Caramba_ , the lad really had me in his hand.

Maybe he had guessed even then, way back when we first met, that I found him attractive. I had tried to conceal it, never going beyond playing chess with the boy-colonel, even when he was drunk and would have been easy to take advantage of. No flirting, no apparently harmless jokes. I'd always kept my dirty ideas to myself, president or not. Fantasies were a fine thing but they must not distract me from my mission.

And that's what they now did: distracting me. _Madre de Dios,_ this Tintin whom I still didn't completely trust was really occupying my thoughts.

Who would have guessed that this adorable, innocent looking exterior hid such a dirty mind, so willing and wanton, even demanding? If he was in some sort of relationship with that old sailor Haddock, I mused, Tintin would be the one wearing the pants. But I couldn't tell whether they were a couple: there was no evidence of that in their behaviour or body language. Then were had Tintin gained such experience? That seductive look when he'd licked my fingers. How responsive he'd been to my touch, how readily he took me in, and how he wasn't afraid to let his voice out, to show how much he enjoyed it.

Clearly he had done this before.

And now I could think of nothing else but having him again. It was quite a shameful thing, this desire, because it made me feel weak. What was happening to me that I was ready to accept the impossible conditions of a mere boy, promising him to carry out my coup d'ètat without any bloodshed, executions or reprisals? All that just because of the sex!

I entered the hut where he lived with Captain Haddock and Professor Calculus, at a moment when I was sure to find him there, alone. Indeed, there he was, sitting at the table, reading a book. A San Theodoros travel guide, nothing suspicious. And he was alone.

"Why, hello, General", he said, smiling like an angel. "How's everything going?"

"Well... Not that great. About my guerrillas' addiction to alcohol-"

"They'll be cured soon. Wait, you'll see."

No sense in talking around the matter. "Come here, boy", I said, waving him to me. I was used to giving orders, and felt that I had to be even more commanding with him if I wanted to stay in denial about the fact that it was he who had me on a leash.

Still smiling, he closed the book and got up, slowly and calmly stepping in front of me. "What's the matter?" That innocent, nonchalant expression. I couldn't wait to wipe it off his face with one rough, passionate kiss; to see him blush, and hear him moan and beg for more as I took him...

The thought alone was so exciting - I felt myself become hard. Looking into his eyes, I gently touched his face, then quite suddenly grabbed his neck with one hand. He let out a little gasp.

That was fine, I knew he liked it rough. Yeah, he wanted a real _conquistador_ in his bed, didn't he? A man who took what he wanted!

"Alcazar-", he began, but I didn't let him speak.

My hand around his nape, I dragged him into a forceful kiss, his lips feeling soft and moist on mine, and then he was giving in, opening his mouth and I thrust my tongue inside.

I kissed him fiercely and ended it as abruptly as I'd started it.

His face was slightly red, as was his mouth. "Not now, General", he said.

What? Had he just said _no_? No, no, that would be too unfair, just when we had found a time and place to be alone! God knew how difficult it was in this goddamned jungle village where privacy was unheard of. No, Tintin wanted to play, and he wanted to play rough. Well, I'd be happy to oblige him!

With a grunt I threw myself against him, grabbing his butt with one hand and shoving my thigh between his legs. "Get onto the bed", I whispered into his ear.

"General!" he protested, but immediately let out another gasp when my hand went into his pants.

Rubbing Tintin through his underwear where he was most sensitive, while kissing his neck and gently pushing him towards the bed, I was now sure I had him. His face was flushed, his breath went faster.

I shoved him down onto the bed, which responded with a loud creak as he stumbled backwards onto it. Quickly I knelt above him and began unzipping my cargo pants that had become uncomfortably tight, freeing my erection.

Maybe he would even take it into his mouth...!

"No, General!" he said and sat up. Surprised, I registered the determined look on his face, but did not understand and therefore continued - I pushed him back down onto the bed, leaning over him, fumbling with the zipper of his jeans. "C'mon, get those off", I grunted. "I'll fuck you even better than last time!"

"NO!" he screamed.

I froze. _Whawhawhat?_

"...What?" I began, staring at him. At first I thought he was just pretending to resist but his expression was serious. Not playful and seductive like yesterday.

"Stop right here" he said, raising one hand to push me away from him. "Or I'll scream even louder."

"But... Tintin!" I said, finally comprehending that this was no game. He really did not want it. "Why... what do you want? We can have fun right now, I promise it'll feel good! I'll do anything you want me to!"

With his hands on my shoulders he gently moved me aside, getting up from the bed and re-arranging his disheveled blue sweater. Curiously, that adorable quiff of ginger hair on his cute head hadn't gotten tousled at all. "Let's wait", he said. "If you want sex again, you can have it after the revolution. After you've kept your promise to me."

"But...? You promised!"

"To sleep with you, yes. And we've already done that. My promise is fulfilled. Everything after that is optional."

How did he stay so calm, so composed? I was going crazy with desire, that intense desire to overwhelm him, to ravish him, to make him mine... could he not see that? He intentionally made me suffer! And it put me in a weak position once again.

"Tintin, please", I said, laying my hands around his waist. It was incredible how slender he was. Such a fragile build, more like a teenage boy than a young man in his mid-twenties. He was probably easy to overwhelm... "Jesus Christ on a bicycle! Can't you see how badly I want you right now? Please, let me have you. I promise to do anything you want, anything to turn you on!"

He pulled my hands away. "I told you we'll wait. It's just a few days, isn't it?" His voice was quiet but firm. Gazing at me, he must have seen the desperate look in my eyes, for he stepped back. "Now, don't get any crazy ideas, General... I will go see the others now."

With that, he quickly went out of the hut, leaving me behind.

What had just happened? He had refused sex with me? He had _rejected_ _me_? After that amazing, incredible sex we had yesterday, how could he possibly refuse?

Technically I could force him to obey me - I was the one with the power, the guns and the army, the one who could shout _traitor_ , and these three foreigners were dependent on me. The current San Theodosian government wanted them dead and right now they had nowhere else to go. Actually I was the one in control.

But to subjugate him would mean that I wouldn't have the same Tintin that I'd had yesterday. He would not be willing, not demanding, neither seductive nor playful. It would not be worth it. I wanted that passionate, naughty young man who couldn't get enough of me!

No, I wasn't really the one in power. Tintin was.

That was the point he wanted to make, I realized. Seeing how much he had enjoyed sex with me yesterday - surely _that_ couldn't have been acted, could it? - I thought it must be quite difficult for him to refuse so adamantly now.

But, _caramba_ , this didn't make my arousal go away. Quite the contrary: I couldn't wait any longer. I hastily pushed the lock in front of the door and sat down on Tintin's bed. One of his shirts lay there.

Grabbing the shirt with one hand, I started stroking myself with the other, hard and fast, images of Tintin in my mind. _To hell with it_ , I thought. I let out a heavy sigh, savoring the intense pleasure of release as I spilled my seed over Tintin's immaculate white shirt.

 _Serves you right, you cocktease._

.

.

.

Mission accomplished!

The guerrilla warrior Alcazar was now President General Alcazar of San Theodoros. I was extremely pleased to discover that those three Belgians, just as I had hoped, had proven to be my friends. They had cured the Picaros of their drunkenness, and the revolution went smoothly even without the executions and reprisals. Sure, it was completely against tradition and General Tapioca was dishonored, but he'd forget about it soon in his exile.

However, I hadn't forgotten about Tintin. _Let's wait... You can have it after the revolution_.

Yesterday I had already offered him the rank of a colonel and money in addition to the knighthood of San Fernando, secretly hoping that gifts would make him feel at least a little obliged to me, but he'd refused all favours. "People might talk, General", he'd said. "It's not a good time and place for rumours."

I sat in my new president's office in the grand palace that Tapioca had built in the San Theodosian capital, now called Ciudad Alcazar. The army, navy and air force had come over to me. An overwhelming triumph, _mil bombas_!

The phone rang, and I picked it up. "Yes?"

The voice of my adjutant. "General, it's Mr Tintin. He wishes an audience with you, sir."

So many people who suddenly wanted to meet me. That was the price one had to pay for power: everyone wanted a slice of the pie. But _Tintin_ , now that was something different. I had expected - no, _hoped_ \- that he would come here. They were leaving for Europe soon and though I knew at which hotel they now stayed, I had not dared to contact them since the coup, for fear of appearing desperate in his eyes. Ah, Tintin. I wasn't sure if I could bear another refusal on his part. It would shatter my ego, even if no one else knew of it.

Accompanied by a guard, Tintin entered my office. I ordered the guard to leave so that Tintin and I were alone in the room.

"What a beautiful office", he said, his gaze taking in the high windows with a panorama view of the city, the pale marble floor, the cream-colored ceilings and the furniture: there was a bookshelf full of document folders, and a massive mahogany desk at which I sat in a wide, antique armchair.

While he admired the room, I looked at him. He stood opposite my desk from where I could see his pretty face - smooth, light skin with a small pink mouth. The occasion I had been waiting for. _Caramba_ , I wanted him so much! But I did not move. He would have to make the first step. I was not taking any chances!

"I just wanted to say..." he began, looking down upon my desk, "... thank you for all you've done for us. You saved our lives by hiding us from Tapioca, you released our friends from prison. And now we're leaving. Our plane departs tomorrow. And I was thinking, that, um..."

"Yes?" I asked, a little more gruffly than intended. _That you want me again? Yes, say it!_

"That I would like to have something to remember you by... A souvenir." Now he looked at me. A coy smile played around his lips. There was it again, that playful look.

I felt a rush of excitement stirring up inside me, but tried to stay calm. "A souvenir, eh?" Leaning back, I took my time to gaze at him until he blushed. "And what do you have in mind, _amigo_?"

His smile became wider, and he walked around the desk, towards the big armchair on which I sat, and before I realized it, gently sat down on my lap. He wasn't heavy so I didn't object - on the contrary, I immediately put my hands around his waist, ready to reach under the blue sweater to untuck his shirt.

"I thought about a kiss mark", Tintin said. He pulled his shirt collar down a little, exposing his neck to me. "Here. But it's too conspicuous. People will see it. So that's not a good idea." He looked at his wrist. "Then I thought about the inside of my arm..." He showed me the inside of his lower arm, just beneath his palm; smooth and hairless like baby skin. "But it's too visible also."

I swallowed hard. "Kiss marks, eh?" _Good idea, boy. I'll nibble on you until you get so turned on that_...! "All right. How about under your shirt? There no one but you can see them."

"That's what I thought", he said, and took off the blue sweater, flinging it somewhere onto the desk. Then he unbuttoned his shirt, and flung it away as well. I took in the sight of his naked upper body - slender yet strong, with soft, pale skin; and his small nipples had a light rosy shade so they were barely visible. If I were a poet (heaven forbid that such a thing should ever happen!) I'd have compared them to rosebuds on some ancient Greek marble statue.

I couldn't resist, and licked one of those nipples, feeling him wince.

"Be gentle with them", he said.

"I thought you wanted a _souvenir_?"

"Not there... try further down."

He leaned back, supporting himself on the heavy desk so that I could trace a line from his chest down to his stomach with my tongue. Just above his bellybutton I began to suck and nibble his skin a little more fiercely, feeling him tremble under my hands. "Like that?"

"Yes", he gasped.

"Get up, and lean back a little more", I said, gently pushing him backwards onto the desk while simultaneously trying to lick his bellybutton. He seemed to be ticklish, wincing and giggling a bit. But clearly this turned him on: I could feel it through his jeans - he was getting hard and ready.

Indeed, Tintin instantly opened his jeans, trying to pull them off as quickly as possible, and I helped him with it. In a moment, he was completely naked on my desk, and I had to remind myself to take it slow - I didn't like to admit it, but he still was the boss. I leaned over the desk, kissing his neck and touching every single square centimeter of smooth ivory skin that my hands could find. He felt hot, slightly sweaty, and soon put his hands on my shoulders.

"Wait, General! My socks-"

"Keep them on. It's cute", I muttered, kissing his collarbone. Ah, this was a good place for a mark. Sucking hard on the area just above his chest, I watched the spot it turn reddish. I felt his pounding heartbeat with my hands on his body, heard his breath. _Slow, Alcazar, take it slow._

"Tell me what you want", I asked, reaching down and finding his erection. He responded with a low moan, then looked at me, blushing.

"I want you."

"Not specific enough."

"Use your hand... And your mouth."

"To do what?" I had to grin. It was fun, teasing him like that. _God knows he deserves it, that naughty boy._ "Be more specific."

"Suck me." A firm command, but at the same time, a whisper.

Usually I would never have even considered going down on a man, but in these circumstances I was ready to do anything to make Tintin mine. Damn, I had desired him for so long! Immediately I got to work, holding his thighs apart with my hands while keeping my head between them.

I noticed with much interest that he tasted a little salty but otherwise there wasn't much. Licking and sucking his erection, deliberately slowly at first, I felt his thighs twitch and tremble, and he was soon sighing, moaning, losing control. _Yeah!_

If a blow job was about power, then clearly I was the one in power and Tintin was surrendering to me.

 _"_ Stop", he panted, "stop, Alcazar! ... or I'm gonna...!"

I interrupted what I was doing. "Yeah?"

"I don't wanna come yet." His breath went heavy, and there it was, that wanton, wonderful, aroused expression on his reddened face. He was now mine.

Again I leaned over him, my face so close to his that our lips almost touched. "How do you want it?" I whispered.

Still panting, he mumbled something I did not understand.

"What? Say it louder."

"From behind!"

 _Oh God, yes_. My own arousal was getting harder to bear. "Turn around", I commanded, and hastily opened my pants with clumsy fingers.

Tintin quickly stood onto the floor and bent over the desk, face down so that for the first time, I had a good view of that firm, cute ass of his. Yeah, he was mine! I could hardly wait. Squeezing his butt with my hands, just to see how it'd feel like, I pushed my hardness against him.

And remembered that we had nothing like lubricant ready. "Oh dear", I muttered. "This is gonna hurt a bit."

He understood. "I don't care, just do it!"

I couldn't resist teasing him again, and at the same time I was eager to hear the words. "Not specific enough. What do you want me to do?"

" _Fuck me_!"

 _Good idea, boy reporter._ Telling myself to be careful, I pushed into him, my hands holding his hips in place. He moaned lightly, encouraging me to go further.

Oh God, he felt so tight-! It took me a moment to get used to the amazing sensation of that hot tightness; the raw, always novel pleasure of the first thrust; and the triumphant feeling that _maybe_ now I finally was the one in power... maybe.

With a groan, I entered him deeper, relishing the sweet sound of his voice. I hoped it wasn't painful for him, but even then it would have seemed impossible to stop now.

Slowly moving, I leaned over him, whispering into his ear. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head, whimpering, gasping with pleasure. "Go... on."

 _Oh yeah._ If I didn't know better I'd have thought he was a virgin.

It felt intense but I still could go faster. Digging my nails into his hips I began to thrust harder.

"Yes", he moaned.

Whoa, he really liked this! Encouraged, I kept moving, until I had to pause for a moment to retract the need to orgasm, to pull it back. I wanted to savour this as long as possible.

Breathing heavily, I waited, still inside him.

He turned his around as far as possible so he could barely see me. "General-"

"Just a moment!"

"...make me scream."

These words, combined with his delicious voice, were almost enough to drive me over the edge. _Yeah!_ Indeed, he liked it rough.

Holding onto his waist and hips a bit more firmly to keep them in place, I began to thrust harder, forcing a series of cries from his lips.

"Yes", he shouted.

The mahogany desk creaked, quietly protesting against the rough movements.

 _Ah, Tintin, you ain't seen nothing yet._ Feeling my muscles going tense with the effort and hoping they wouldn't cramp, I went faster, hearing the desk creak even louder, but the sound was soon drowned out by Tintin's moans and cries.

"Oh! Yes...!"

 _Yeah, I'll make you scream,_ I wanted to say but speaking was too much of an effort right now. _Let's see if you can handle this, boy reporter!_ Increasing the speed and force of my thrusts to a hard, rhythmic staccato, I was grateful for the years in the jungle that had left me in excellent physical fitness.

Tintin's sweet sounds, somewhere between moans and screams, were only interrupted by his ragged breathing.

Most likely he was too loud already, and the guards outside the office would hear him, but right now, I did not care.

Battling my own climax, I took him, rough and fast, stopping only for a moment when I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back otherwise.

"Ahhhh", he shouted, "yes, yes!"

Impossible to hold back any longer.

With a groan, I forced one last thrust deeply inside him, and let the explosion of my lust overwhelm me like an erupting volcano. All tension and tingling waves of excitement were ebbing away in much-needed release.

 _Ahh, Tintin...!_

Exhausted, I staggered back, letting myself fall onto the armchair where I sat for a while, slowly gaining a clear mind. I could not think straight yet, my brain seemed foggy and sluggish, but I saw Tintin, clumsily dressing. Still a bit wonky on his legs, he stumbled over to me and kissed me onto the mouth.

I made a "Mh?" sound in response.

"Goodbye, General", he said, smiling. His pretty face was still reddish, and there was a thin film of sweat on his forehead.

And before I fully realized it, he was gone.


End file.
